


Interlude

by ghostwriter00797



Series: Redemption AU [2]
Category: Dino Squad
Genre: But I couldn't wait to post it, Gen, He also knows that if he puts this off he'll never find her, It is super short but I promise the next one will be longer, It isn't edited, Joanne is very good at hiding, Redemption AU, This was written in 30 minutes, Victor is Tired, You have to be when you're immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter00797/pseuds/ghostwriter00797
Summary: Victor knows that he's dragging his feet on this one, but he feels it's justified. When you haven't seen your equally immortal former caretaker in a millennium there are lots of places that she could be. The bad news just keeps coming in, so he picks up the phone and calls someone he knows.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Victor is going to drag his feet a bit, but he also knows that he can't put this off. After all of the damage that Joanne has done, next to nothing can be salvaged.  
> (Also, it's my personal headcanon that Victor was much, much younger than Joanne when the asteroid hit and she raised him until he ran off to be Evil)  
> (It's also kind of hard to take him seriously when his character in the show was basically "DINOSAURS!")

Joanne has hidden herself well. Victor hasn’t seen her in almost a millennium, too caught up in plans and accumulating his wealth. He doesn’t know if she has taken on her preferred first name this time, if she looks young or old, got married, or if she has dropped off the grid entirely. He has almost nothing to go on other than the movements of those blasted dinosaurs and where his operations failed the most. Even then the area encompasses several states and a few different countries. Turning away from the map he has pinned to the  penthouse wall, Victor strides to his desk. More e-mails, more news. Most of it is bad.

    It has only been a week. Seven long days since Joanne, and he knows it was her, managed to utterly ruin centuries of hard work. In those seven days almost all of his shell companies, his backups, the ones most important to rebuilding, have met the same fate. It will take lifetimes to build up that much power, that much influence again. He picks up the phone and makes a call.

“Sir?”

    Victor doesn’t have time for this. He should be focusing on what is left of his company. He should be finding replacements and giving orders.

“Sir, are you there?”

    The receptionist sounds worried. It would be amusing if he wasn’t currently in the middle of the most trying period of his life since medieval times.

“Of course Anna. Would you be a dear and get Mr. Harrison on the line? He and I need to talk.”

    The girl does as asked, and the rough voice of her boss filters through his phone. He has a reputation for being able to find anyone, Victor knows he can. Despite his reluctance, he begins to speak.

“Mr. Harrison. I require your assistance.”


End file.
